Sail For Peace
by LunarPanther
Summary: A mysterious letter changed everything for Clara as she left the Sirius to join a mysterious army. 2 years later, fate brought the Sirius and her together again. But this time, new friends join them to fight for survival over an evil force which could end this whole world. A new adventure, and new love emerges. Get ready for the Sail for Peace. Beware: A little vulgar language
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone. I'm LunarPanther and this will be my very first fanfic for Voltage Inc. Please support.**

**Prologue**

I never thought this would happen to me. Enjoying the wind as it blew through my long black hair, on the deck of a pirate ship. Yes, just a month ago I found myself stowed away in a barrel on to the famous Sirius pirate ship. I then met the crew, went on a major adventure, found amazing treasure and found love. That's right, I fell in love with the pirate Nathan, the cook of the Sirius. At first he wasn't the type who talked much, but I found a way through his steely heart and found we were made for each other. I never thought that where I was supposed to be was on the Sirius, with my love Nathan.

"There you are, Clara." I turned around and saw my love, Nathan. "We're almost at the port. You ready?"

"Yup. Haitou Island right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Heard they had some rare ingredients." He replied. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Bet you're excited for that." I smiled. Then he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Heard there was also a nice square with flowers there too. You like that right?" he asked with his charming smile.

"How nice of you to think of that." I said and tiptoed to give him a peck on the cheek. He blushed, it was so adorable.

"Urgh, enough of the lovey dovey stuff already!" the both of us quickly turned around and saw Russell who gave a very disgusted look and Thomas.

"Just leave them be Russell. They're in love after all." Christopher then came out from his medicine room to join us.

"Yeah, but this is a pirate ship. Lovey things wouldn't fit in." Russell complained.

"I bet you wouldn't say that if you had someone special to you." Our captain, Morgan remarked out of nowhere. Russell started to stutter and blush, making everyone laugh.

"Captain. We're approaching Haitou Island soon." Eduardo said out loud from the steering wheel.

"Right. Men and lady get ready to depart." Captain Morgan said as we got ready money and things to trade. I went to the ledge and looked out to see an island filled with greenery and little houses. I was so excited to explore a new island. Not knowing that that trip will change my life, forever.

Few Minutes time:

"That's a lot of food you got there. Sure you didn't over-buy?" I asked, looking down at the large bags filled with food that Nathan was carrying.

"You know how much those guys eat. I'm just wondering if this is too little." Nathan remarked. Then I spotted a large patch of flowers up ahead and felt drawn to it. Nathan must have noticed. "You wanna go there?" I nodded and we made a detour to the flower patch. It was amazing. It was a meadow filled with flowers of different colors. It was like what you would find deep in a forest or in a palace garden. As I was mesmerized by the view, I failed to notice that a shadow was watching me. Then I felt something on my neck and flinched. I looked up and saw Nathan.

"Don't do that! You really scared me!" I complained. Then I realized he was putting on a necklace with a flower charm with a purple gem in the center. "Where did you get this?" Still looking at the necklace.

"While you were drooling over the flowers, I went to that shop to buy it. Just to commemorate this trip." He said. _That is so sweet!_

"Thank you so much!" I went up and hugged him tightly.

"Dude! Don't do this out in public!" Nathan pried me off with his face tinged in pink. _He can be so cute at these times._

On the ship:

The boys were selling the treasure we just got and they left me to take care of the ship. I was enjoying the peace and quiet, when something swooped down to me and landed on the railing of the ship. I turned around and saw a snow white owl, looking at me with its indigo eyes. I noticed it had a rolled up paper tied with a string around its neck. I cautiously moved forward and slipped the paper off its neck. The contents of the paper shocked me.

_Dear young pirate,_

_I have been watching you for some time now and have decided that you are able to join my army. An army which serves to protect me and my country from what may be the start of the end of the world. You might be what we need to save our future._

_Come with me. You don't have a choice though. If you don't come, my army of navy troops will come after you. And I ensure you, my army will kill all of them right in front of your eyes if you dare to refuse my offer. And don't think about asking your crew. I have spies all around you. You tell anything about this, and that's the last you would ever see of them._

_If you agree to take this task, meet at the end of the port. A small ship will take you to my island. You must make a decision, tonight._

What was this?! Some random guy wants me to be in an army?! I can barely fight, much less see one. I always counted on Nathan and the others on the fighting, I just do what little I can to help. Nothing special. But he said he would kill the Sirius if I refuse. I know the guys are strong, but what if they really can't handle it. What should I do? I looked at the owl and saw it looking towards some the port. I followed the direction of its eyes and saw that there was a man looking at me, careful not to make eye contact. _So he was telling the truth. That means… _Yes, there was no other choice. I had to leave Sirius.

I quickly ran back into Nathan and my room to pack up some of my things and wrote a letter for the Sirius. The more I wrote, the more I could feel tears falling down. Drops of tears stained the paper and I did my best to wipe them off. _I'm sorry everyone. But I can't just let you guys get hurt. _I then left the room with my backpack and stuck the letter below the place the owl landed on. After that, the snow owl landed on my shoulder and I quietly made my way off the ship. I could still feel tears wanting to fall as I took small steps towards my destination. Then I found three of hooded men in front of a boat.

"Clara of the Sirius, are you ready?" One of them said. I slowly turned back and looked at the Sirius ship for the last time. _I'm sorry Nathan, everyone. This is…Goodbye. _

"Yes." I said with no emotion and stepped on to the boat.

**That is the end. Chapter one's coming up soon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

**Hey again. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

It's been two years. Two years since she left us. It all happened so suddenly.

Two years ago:

"Man that was great. Now we can buy more food!" Russell cheered in his usual cheery voice.

"You do know we have other things to buy right? Not just your comfort food." Eduardo remarked, making the two get into their usual quarrels. I sighed, I just want to get back to Clara. When we got on to the ship, all was quiet, as if no one was here.

"Hm, where's Clara? I thought I left her here on lookout." Captain said as he looked around. Clara usually knows when we come. She could always hear Russell and Eduardo quarreling every time we get back.

"Maybe she went to bed. It is quite late now." Christopher said then I went for our room. I opened the door and saw no one inside. The bed was still clean and I noticed some of her things were gone.

"She ain't in here. And some of her things are gone." I reported, freaking out a little inside.

"Do you think she was kidnapped?!" Thomas stuttered.

"If she was, her scream would have been so loud we could have heard it a mile away. Plus, the place's way too clean for a kidnap." Eduardo said.

"Men search the place. She must be around somewhere." With captain's orders, we all searched the deck. Then I heard Thomas gasp from behind me.

"What's wrong?" Russell asked and I noticed he was holding a piece of paper with shaky hands.

"This…This is terrible. Look!" Thomas then showed us the paper, which shocked us all. _You gotta be kidding me!_

_Dear everyone,_

_As you already know, I'm not here anymore. I'm being sent somewhere far away for a mission. I'm not really sure what it is, but if I don't go every one of us will be dead. I'm sorry I couldn't have said a better goodbye but I couldn't let you know. I really had a great time with you guys and so glad to have met you all. Don't look for me, you'll probably end up in a bad situation. Please take care of yourselves and continue with your pirate lives. Thank you so much, for everything._

_Love, Clara_

I couldn't breathe as I read the letter. Clara's…gone?! How is it possible?! How could I have let this happen?! I could see tear stains on the bottom of the page. She was crying, she was forced to do this. I had to use all my strength not to fall to the ground.

"How can this happen?! I can't accept this!" Russell cried out in anger, trying to hold back his tears. Thomas was already crying. Eduardo for the first time showed emotion, sadness. Christopher and the Captain just looked at the letter with sorrowful eyes. "What're we gonna do now?" Russell asked in a soft voice.

"We do what pirates do. Break the rules. We're searching for Clara no matter what she says. After all she's one of us. And like she said, we're pirates, we're suppose to steal things. So we're gonna steal her back. Right Nathan?" Captain Morgan gave a brave face and asked me. I slowly nodded. "Eduardo, steer the ship. Tears are still fresh, she couldn't have gone far." Eduardo nodded and ran to the wheel. I took the letter and read it again. _Why did you do this Clara? What made you do this? I swear, I'm gonna find you soon. One way or another._

Present time:

Everything's changed since she left. We looked for her on every island, even Yamato her hometown. But no sign of her. We still stole treasure, but it wasn't as fun. We even told Alan about the incident and he just ran back to the Rika, crying his heart out, setting off to find her as well. _Where are you Clara?! Do you really want it to end this way?_

"Nathan! We're reaching the port." I turned and saw Russell. He got a little more mature after the years. **(BTW, all of them are wearing the clothes from their second sequel) **Everyone changed really.

"Got it." I said and turned to the sea again.

"You know, you've been staring out there for two years now. Aren't you getting bored?" Russell asked coming towards me.

"No. Excuse me." I quickly left. Everyone here would know that ever since that day. I kept avoiding conversations. I just felt so lonely, without her. She was everything to me. And now I lost her. I had to find her.

"Approaching land." I heard Eduardo's voice and looked out. There, was an island mostly filled with buildings, Shikaku Island. _Please be there, Clara._

Few minutes later:

The crew split up and I was with Russell and Eduardo. We ended up walking in the square of the town. It was really quiet.

"Quite lively." Russell remarked in a sarcastic tone. I don't know how he can still joke. "Hey what's that? Looks like a bird." I looked up after Russell's remark and saw something in the sky, falling towards us. "Whatever it is, it's coming in! Run!" Russell cried out. Too late. Before I could move, the mysterious object crashed into me, bringing us to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow! Hey, what's the deal?!" I exclaimed.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to." _That voice…It couldn't be?! _As the figure slowly got up, I saw shiny black eyes accompanied by ebony hair which ended a little over her shoulders. As her eyes stared at mine from above, I realized. It was Clara! It was her, in the flesh, on top of me! She looked as shocked as I was. I could hear the other two murmuring in shock in the discovery.

"Nathan?! Why are you…" Before saying anything else, her eyes widened again and she pushed me away. The next second, something came slamming to the spot where we were just now. Something big. As the dust from the crash flew away, I saw what it was. It was some large black figure with a blue flame on its forehead and large horns, it showed its large teeth and gleaming red eyes. **(Better view, look at **** wallpaper/601972/****) **

"Wha…What the heck is that?!" Eduardo stammered. They barely missed its crash.

"It's after me." Clara said in a soft voice. _What did she say?! _She then stood up. **(See her clothes in **** wiki/Sakura_Haruno****)** With a snap of her fingers, a large scythe appeared in her right hand. It had a black staff connecting itself with copper shaped like vines to a shining blade of iron. "You guys just wait here. I'll be right back." I was amazed at how much she changed. She ain't the innocent Clara I used to know. **(See in **** user/xXEmoXHaterXx/media/Vampire% .html****) **She soon took off in a sprint towards the monster. Then she jumped into the air holding up the scythe and flung it down, cutting the monster into half. The minute she landed to the ground, the monster soon turned into ash and was carried away by the wind.

"Uhm…You sure this is the same Clara we know?" Russell stuttered. We was awed, Clara couldn't even hold up a sword, and now she's fighting like its easy business.

"Looks like you took care of that Clara." I turned to the sudden voice and saw a figure up on a roof. It then jumped down and landed next to us. She wore a short black vest over her short shirt, grey denim shorts with a loose belt and long brown boots with black socks. The closer I looked at her, the more she looked like Clara, just that her eyes were grey and her black hair was in a long ponytail with a grey headband around her forehead. **(Like Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts II) **

"Cheryl? I thought you were with Sylvia." Clara asked.

"We took care of our end easily. Thought I should check how you were doing." The girl named Cheryl said.

"Seriously?! I already can take care of myself. I'm not like when we just started training." Clara pouted. Clearly they were ignoring us.

"There you are." Another one came walked towards us from the lane. She had a purple vest over a sleeveless green top, brown shorts covered by a long purple fabric held up by a belt, boots with long green socks and a red shield with iron markings tied to her back. **(See outfit in **** art/Little-Archer-Girl-312474603****) **Her copper brown hair was tied into ponytail at the side, letting it down in front on her right. "Who are these?" her green eyes then darted towards us.

"Oh, those are…"

"Enemies aren't they." Suddenly the shield turned into a crossbow tied to her right arm and was about to fire an arrow at us. But at the same time, Eduardo pulled out his gun and held directly in front of the arrow's head.

"Looks Sylvia's not the only one with sharp instincts." Cheryl remarked.

"Ah Sylvia! Don't shoot. They're my friends!" Clara exclaimed and ran prevent them from shooting each other.

"You mean, these are the Sirius. But, there's only three." The girl named Sylvia said, turning her crossbow back into a shield.

"There's more. Right?" she then turned to me. I couldn't speak for a moment, it's been so long since I've seen her eyes. Then there was a loud boom on the other side of the town.

"That's where the others are patrolling! Come on!" soon the two girls ran towards the explosion with Clara tailing behind.

"Wait!" I quickly grabbed ahold of her wrist. It was still soft but there were a couple of bruises. "Where are you going?!"

"I need to help my friends." She simply said.

"But you need to explain to us what's going on!" Russell implied.

"I will. Just hold on." Clara then got loose and ran off.

"Man, that girl really learnt how to run away." Russell remarked.

"Come on." I said and ran after her, with the other two running behind. _There's no way I'm losing her again!_

Clara's POV:

It's been two years, and yet they had to come at this time. I really wanted to hug Nathan and the others, but duty calls. And they all changed, more mature looking. We all found ourselves at the port and saw the other three there, trying to fight off the monsters. "Captain! Christopher! Thomas! Do they have to be here, at this time?!" I exclaimed. "Guys wait here. I'll be back in a sec." I turned to them and said, bringing back my scythe.

"You kidding me. I'm gonna try those things out." Russell started to pull his two swords out. _He's still as hot-blooded as ever. Guess some things never change._

"Someone like you will probably die by the first monster. Just leave these to us boys." Cheryl mocked, making Russell form tick marks on his forehead.

"What. I just can't let a puny girl like you take all the fun. Step aside, I'm gonna have a go." Russell remarked. _Oh boy! He just said the taboo word for Cheryl. And on the very first day! _I could see Cheryl flaming up with anger.

"Ok boy. You've just won yourself a war with me by calling me puny. You and me, see who can defeat more monsters. Your rusty swords or my blade of wind." Cheryl exclaimed, pulling out her sword, a large blade with a hilt wrapped in red silk. I could see lightning as they glared at each other at a close distance. In a second, the two dashed into the battle arena, swords in hand.

"Sheesh. Can't that girl just focus on the job?!" Sylvia retorted before going down with her crossbow. I sighed.

"Guess we're in." I turned and saw Nathan and Eduardo also getting out their weapons.

"Yeah. I guess." I smiled and the three of us went in. It took about ten minutes to finish the job.

"Well done crew. I had to say that was quite a…AAAHHH! CLARA! YOU'RE HERE SINCE WHEN?!" captain cried out when he saw me. I sweat dropped.

"Captain. Where have you been the last ten minutes?" Eduardo sighed. Captain just gave an embarrassed look. I really missed that.

"Clara!" Thomas suddenly hugged me with teary eyes. "I really missed you!"

"I missed you too Thomas. Wow you really changed." I remarked. He looks more like a man than that young boy he used to be.

"I'm so glad you're here." Christopher said and I smiled in reply.

"No I did!"

"No, I totally won!" all of us turned and saw the sword duo battling for the win. They're so much alike.

Nathan's POV:

"What's going on?" I turned and saw a new girl. She had lightly tanned skin with dark brown hair tied to a braid. She wore a black top with two purple sashes crossing over to form a cross on top, pinned in the middle was a silver heart, wore black shorts with a pink sash tied around her waist with a pink fabric draped down till the knees, long black boots and two pink ones tied on her arms like draped sleeves. **(See in** ** catalog/product/gallery/id/12010/image/61047/****) **

"Cheryl's picking a fight again." Sylvia sighed. The new girl just giggled. Then she saw us.

"And who are they?" she asked.

"Yeah! Who are they?" two voices asked in sync. Suddenly two short girls appeared behind her. They both had the same style. One had orange hair tied to a ponytail on the left, wore a white singlet over a black one, short blue skirt and sneakers, and a black collar on her neck and a gold bangle on her right wrist. The other had the exact style but had maroon hair tied to the right, purple skirt and sneakers and a golden strip wrapped around her left arm. **(See in **** wiki/File:Kairi_1.5_ ****)** They looked like sixteen year olds. Then they saw Thomas and their eyes just sparkled. "Big Brother!" they cried and practically jumped on to Thomas.

"Wha! What's going on?!" Thomas cried out, trying to pry the hugging girls off him.

"Looks like they're at it again." The tanned girl sighed.

"At what?! Clara, you got a lot of explanation to do!" Captain exclaimed and turned to Clara.

"Yeah. You guys should come with us back to base. I'll tell you everything, the reason why I left." She said.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please support and look out for the new one.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Hello! Back again. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

We soon reached the base, it was just a small house up on a hill. Me and the girls were taking the Sirius, to tell them the reason why I left.

"Ok we're here." I said and turned to them. "M, K. Could you let Thomas go now?" the twins were so attached to Thomas for some reason and didn't let him go for the whole walk.

"M? K? What kind of names are those?" Russell asked.

"We were from a very poor family. We couldn't afford a long name, so we resorted to letters." K, the maroon hair girl answered.

"I don't think it works that way." Eduardo sighed.

"Anyways just come in." Cheryl said before she went towards the door. Inside was just like any other normal house so we all gathered in the living room.

"Ah you guys came back. I was getting worried there." Lydia, our commander came into the room. I could see Captain's eyes going wide, his woman instincts coming wild seeing Lydia as she flipped her long wavy auburn hair. It's no wonder since she was the sexiest out of us all. **(Outfit is like Ultear in the Tenrou Island Arc in Fairy Tail) **"Oh, girls you didn't tell me you brought back your boyfriends."

"EEEEHHHH!" everyone in the house exclaimed.

"No no no no no, you got it wrong Lydia. Clara's the only one with the boyfriend here. We're practically strangers with these guys." Cheryl stuttered immediately. _She really didn't have to say that out loud._

"Actually, they're from the Sirius. Where I was from before I moved here." I explained.

"Oh I see, the one you kept missing for the first year." _Did she have to say that?! _"Considering that they're here, means you're ready to tell them the truth." I nodded. "Then start with introductions Clara dear."

"Ok, this is my captain, Morgan. Christopher's the doctor on the ship. Eduardo's our navigator. Russell is a specialist in twin fencing. Thomas helps out all around the ship. And Nathan's the cook." I introduced.

"You forgot 'boyfriend' Clara." Cheryl said.

"Shut up!" I stuttered, blushing. So was Nathan.

"Well then I guess it's my turn. I'm Lydia, commander of this group. That's Reina, specialist in healing." She said, pointing to the tanned girl. "I'm sure you've met M and K, the twins." The two girls smiled brightly, still holding on to Thomas's arms. "Sylvia is the brains on this team." The archer girl just looked the other way, uninterested. "Cheryl has the most fighting spirit in the team." The swordswoman smirked.

"Yeah, and is the most obnoxious." Russell remarked.

"Why you!" and it started again, another hot-blooded fight.

"Isn't it strange? Even though they're cousins, she's completely opposite from Clara." That remark made the Sirius freeze.

"WHAT?!" all of them exclaimed.

"You two are cousins?! No wonder you two look so alike." Christopher said, looking at the two of us. Everyone always thinks we're sisters cause we look alike, but yes she is my cousin from Yamato.

"Well, intros are done. So start talking. Why did you force Clara into this?" Captain Morgan asked in a serious tone.

"Yes. I'm sure you've seen the irritating monsters all around here right?" the Sirius nodded.

"Those are called 'Demon Heads'. And they've been terrorizing this place for some time now." Cheryl continued.

"Demon Heads? Couldn't you have come up with a better name?" Russell asked, making Cheryl ticked again.

"We were in the middle of a war so we didn't have the luxury to decide a name for it!" she complained.

"A war?" Christopher asked.

"Us between them. Ever since two years ago Shinkaku Island has been invaded by these monsters. We don't know why, but all we know so far is that they're looking for something here." Reina answered.

"What are they looking for?" Thomas asked.

"Dunno. The king wouldn't tell us about it." M and K answered in sync, and yes, still holding his arms.

"Ok, but what has that got to do with Clara?" Nathan asked.

"Shinkaku Island is one of the main trading islands for all of our homelands. So to help them out, our kings sent all the strong men and women into the Shinkaku army to protect this land. The Yamato king somehow heard of a Yamato girl being in the Sirius and thought she was strong, so they forced her in." Lydia explained.

"And boy were they wrong." Cheryl commented.

"That's harsh!" I cried out.

"Ok, then where's the rest of the army? It can't be only you girls." Eduardo inferred. Soon there was a short silence.

"It's true that there were more. But…all of them couldn't handle the monsters. So they…" Reina started tearing up before she could even finish, but we all got the idea.

"Then where's everyone? It seems like no one's around." Russell asked.

"Idiot! Do you really think we would let the weak to roam around on a battle field?! They were all shipped off to other islands for the time being." Cheryl explained.

"Even the king left. Scaredy cat!" M and K said in their usual cheerful voice.

"Scaredy cat?" Captain Morgan repeated.

"All of those in the army know that the king was just using us as his puppets. He's never once took real care for us, and he even uses us as a sacrifice, just to save his own life. And now, he's left us here." Sylvia muttered in an annoyed tone.

"Then why don't you just leave if their being so unfair to you?" Thomas asked. Then I stood up and turned my back against them. Lifted up my hair, to reveal a mark on the back of my neck. **(See in **** ?show=10817****) **

"Whoa! When did you start getting tattoos?!" Russell exclaimed. All the girls sighed.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a seal, the Shinkaku army seal. All those in the army had to have this. It's more than just a symbol of the army, it's a curse." I explained.

"Curse?" Nathan said, shocked. It was obvious. I mean, any boy will get shocked if their girlfriend was cursed.

"When the king made these seals, he also created a barrier around the island. No one can feel it, but those with these seals can. The ones with the seal are prevented from exiting this island." Lydia explained.

"So all of you have it?" Captain Morgan asked. With that, Lydia slid her top down to show the top part of her breast and on the right was the mark. The others also showed their marks. Cheryl's right palm, Sylvia's left shoulder, the right side of Reina's waist and M and K's tongue. "So none of you can leave."

"Not unless the seal or barrier disappears." Reina said. Now they know the reason. What are they gonna say? All of them were just sitting there, recalling all those information they just got. Suddenly, Nathan stood up, gripped my wrist and started to drag me out of the house.

"Nathan! Where are you going?" Christopher called out.

"Just let them be. I'm sure they've got a lot of things to talk about." Lydia said just before the door closed.

"Nathan? Where are we going?" he just kept on going without answering. Soon we found ourselves in the garden, quite far from the house. "Nathan?" He still kept a firm grip on my wrist.

"Why?" he finally asked. "Why didn't you tell us?" then I realized that his hand was starting to tremble. He suddenly turned around and hugged me as if I was dying, I couldn't breathe. "Do you know how desperate I was when I found that damn letter?! I thought…I thought I would never see you again." He confessed with a soft and trembling voice. As I heard his voice and felt his warmth, I felt tears starting to pour down again. Ever since two years ago, I've always been crying, crying that that was the last time I would ever see the Sirius, the last time I would ever see Nathan.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried as I hugged him as well. "But I couldn't tell you. If I did, you all would have been killed. I don't think I could ever live with that."

"You know that we're strong. We could have handled it." Nathan then broke the hug and said, still keeping his eyes on mine and holding my shoulders. As I looked up at his warm brown eyes, I could see small tears on the side, making me want to burst into tears again.

"You don't understand Nathan. These people are much stronger then you all then. Plus, they would do anything to get me into this army." I answered and looked down, avoiding eye contact. Then I felt a warm hand on my cheek and my head was slowly lifted up to see Nathan's face again. There was a moment of silence as we stared into each other's eyes and we slowly got closer, until inches apart. Then in a second, our lips met and we kissed passionately. I was so happy. After two long years of being apart, here I am, kissing with my beloved. My heart was just overjoyed. Then the kiss broke and he just stared at me.

"I love you, Clara." My heart skipped a beat when I heard that phrase. I've always wanted to hear that ever since I came here.

"I love you too Nathan." I smiled back and said. We started to smile at each other, embracing one another.

"Ahem!" a loud voice said and the two of us jumped out of each other's embrace. We turned and saw Russell giving a bored face. "Sorry to interrupt the happy reunion, but there's this new person who wants to see you."

"Russell, I am so gonna kill him." Nathan muttered under his breath, making me chuckle. In the end, we followed Russell back to the house. When we got there, everyone was outside and there was this carriage in front of them with two guards. Facing them was a young lady. She had short light grey hair, wearing a navy blue jacket over her grey shirt, a short navy blue skirt and black boots.

"Ah, you must be Clara." The woman said.

"Uhm, who is she?" I whispered to Sylvia.

"Dunno, she just came out of nowhere and asked for all of us to be here." She answered. "Since everyone's here, start talking. Who are you and what do you want from us?" Sylvia demanded in a stern voice.

"Well you all do deserve that. My name is Anya, current chief of the Shinkaku army." She introduced.

"That's impossible. The chief is the king." Reina said.

"Well not anymore. I'm afraid the king has disappeared." All of the girls gasped at the news.

"Disappeared?! Is this some kind of joke? I know he's a coward, but still running away is absurd, even for him." Cheryl exclaimed.

"I am telling the truth. Just this very morning the guards went to his quarters, and it was empty. It was too clean for a kidnap as well, so our deduction was that he disappeared." Anya explained. The girls and I looked at each other with confused eyes.

"I don't know whether I should be happy or sad that that coward's gone." Cheryl commented.

"So as of now, I'll be taking charge. And don't worry, I was hand-picked by the governors. So I'm here to give you remaining soldiers a mission." Her words stunned us for a while. "I have been trying to find the source of the demon heads and have found a suitable location." She then took a scroll from inside of her jacket and threw it towards Lydia.

"Mirao Island?" Lydia read the words on the map out loud. It was a small island circled in red ink. "But this is far from here. You sure about this?"

"Positive. I have noticed that many strange occurrences have happened there, such as missing ships. Then I realized that these monsters took ahold of the ship, disguised it and themselves to blend in and came to this island." Anya explained.

"And how would you know all of this?" M and K asked, suspicious. Everyone was suspicious, how could she have gotten so much valuable information?

"I have my sources, and they've reported sightings of this." Anya answered.

"I don't buy it." Sylvia remarked.

"You don't have to. All I need you to do is to do as I say. For the sake of humanity." We were all quite cautious about the idea of following orders from this stranger. "All I need you to do is to shut down their power source on that island and all will be well. But you must be prepared, there are many challenges and foes awaiting through the trip."

"Challenges, we can do. The question I have is, how are we gonna get there? It's not like we can walk all the way there." Cheryl asked.

"That's where these men come in." everyone then turned to the Sirius.

"What? Excuse me?" Captain Morgan said.

"You will help these girls get to the island with your ship. You will also help on the challenges, I doubt they can do all of it alone." Anya said.

"Hmph, and what makes you think we'll follow orders from you?!" Russell shot at her.

"You will be heavily rewarded. And there are hidden treasures during the trip. So there is a good sum for you pirates." Anya answered with a calm voice. Captain's eyes lit up.

"Sold! We'll help these young ladies." Captain cried out in joy. _Is he doing this for the treasure, or for the fact that seven girls will have to stay on the ship? Whatever it is, he hasn't changed a bit._

"What do you think girls? Wanna give it a shot?" Lydia turned to us and asked.

"Yes! Yes! We wanna see a pirate ship!" M and K cried out delighted.

"It would be fun." Reina said. Sylvia just gave a nod.

"I guess its fine by me. I also want to see what kind of life you were living those past few years." Cheryl said to me.

"You make it seem like I was living in a pig sty when I was away from Yamato." I sighed.

"Hey any place with boys, especially pirate boys is equivalent to a pig sty." Cheryl whispered.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Russell exclaimed in anger. And the squabble starts again.

"I guess that settles things. Sirius here we come." Lydia declared. I can't believe it. I'm going back to the Sirius!

Few minutes time:

"Well, welcome to the Sirius." Christopher welcomed the girls.

"So huge!" M and K exclaimed, running onboard and roamed around the deck. I looked up and saw the white sails flowing through the wind. It was good to be back.

"Hey Clara." I looked towards the voice and saw the Sirius guys standing near the opening of the ship. "We can finally say this. Welcome home, Clara." Captain Morgan said with all the guys smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'm back." I smiled back. Back home, on the Sirius.

**That's the end. Hope you've enjoyed it. Please support.**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

**Hey again. Please enjoy this new chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know You**

"WHAT?! I have to stay with him/her?!" Russell and Cheryl screamed. Captain was giving out room listings, and he just happen to put these two together.

"Stop complaining, you don't see the others doing that." Captain Morgan scolded. Reina was with Christopher, Sylvia roomed with Eduardo, Lydia rooms with Captain Morgan, M and K got Thomas, much to their delight of course. And I got to room with Nathan again.

"Yeah but, they all can get along well. You saw me and this bastard dueling it out! I can't live with him!" Cheryl complained.

"What did you call me?! You idiot!" and the fight starts. Everyone just sighs.

"Cheryl cut it out. You should be happy you got a place to stay." Lydia said.

"Can't I just move with someone else?! Like you Clara!" Cheryl suddenly turns to me and cried out.

"What?! Why me?" I exclaimed.

"You're already very close with all of them, so rooming with this guy wouldn't be such a problem right?" _Urgh, now she's giving me the puppy face…_

"Cheryl, stop being so selfish. You know as well as all of us that Clara wants to room with Nathan. Just room with Russell, it won't be that long of a trip." Sylvia said exasperated.

"Two to three weeks to be exact. But if you guys keep on fighting, I'll make sure Eduardo steers real slow and it will last for ten weeks. You guys got that?" Captain Morgan instructed sternly. Cheryl and Russell glared at each other for a minute, then nodded reluctantly.

"Ok, now that that's done, quickly get all of your things settled in. We'll need to start training you guys up." Lydia said and we all went our separate ways. It felt nostalgic going back up to Nathan's room. When I opened the door, it was just like how it was when I left.

"Wow. Nothing's really changed." I said, walking around the room.

"Didn't really bother to spend much time here. Brings, unwanted memories." Nathan's voice soften at the last sentence. I turned and looked at his somewhat sad face. I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"But now I'm here. So there's nothing to be sad about." I whispered, then I felt his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me closer. We enjoyed the sweet silence and warmth of each other, until…

"Hey you guys?! Now's not the time for flirting. Hurry up and get down here!" Russell called out.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill that guy. He's getting double portion of vegetables for dinner." Nathan grumbled. I gave a soft chuckle.

"Come on, let's go." I siad, holding on to his hand and going back down.

"Ok, everyone's here. Time to start." Captain Morgan said the minute we came down to the deck. "So how are we gonna do this Lydia."

"How about my girls show you what their made of. Sylvia, come up first." Lydia instructed and Sylvia got to the middle. "Eduardo, go shoot her." The Sirius became silent after those words.

"Come again?" Eduardo asked, dumbstruck.

"Like I said, shoot her. Don't worry, she ain't gonna die that easily." Lydia said. Eduardo gave in and slowly took out his pistol. Sylvia just stood there, not bringing out any defenses. Eduardo held the gun towards her, surprisingly cautious about it. With a pull, a loud bang sounded off and the bullet flew straight to Sylvia. In lightning speed, she whipped out her shield from her back and it deflected the bullet back towards Eduardo at a higher speed. Luckily Eduardo was able to dodge it just in time.

"Whoa! What the hell just happened?!" Eduardo exclaimed.

"That's the power of her shield. It can attack any attack that comes its way and deflects it back at the target at higher speed. Not only that." Both Lydia and Sylvia nodded and Sylvia turned her shield into a crossbow. "It can turn into a cross bow and Sylvia is a master archer in the army." With that, Sylvia placed in an arrow and shot it into the sky, shooting down a bird far away from here.

"Ah! Sylvia! You didn't have to demonstrate that by killing a living thing!" Cheryl complained, but Sylvia just ignored it.

"Anyway, moving on. M, K, come over here." Lydia called out and the twins went to the middle. They took out gloves and held each other's hands. In a second, the gloves turned into large golden gauntlets. I could see the boys' shocked faces.

"Ok, hit the dummy." Reina said as she took out a straw dummy and placed it in front of them.

"What? We don't wanna hit it. It's too dumb." M and K complained in sync. Everyone sweat dropped.

"As you can see, the twins aren't the most cooperative." Reina said. "But you guys, you can't have dinner if you don't hit him." Then the twins' eyes opened widely. "This guy stole your food just now and he ain't giving it back."

"They can't be that dumb to believe that." Russell muttered.

"Uhm, is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Nathan asked.

"It ain't just you, it's coming from them." I answered and pointed to the pissed off twins.

"GIVE US BACK OUR FOOD!" they screamed at the dummy.

"You gotta be kidding me, they actually bought it!" Russell exclaimed. In a flash, they disappeared and appeared in front of the dummy. M then launched a punch into the dummy, making it fly off about ten kilometers away.

"What the heck was that?!" Thomas cried out.

"The twins' gauntlets. K's gauntlet has the power of speed, M's has the power of strength. But these two have to be in contact for the gauntlets to work." Lydia explained.

"So that's why they were holding hands the entire time." Nathan said.

"Right, Reina you're up next." Reina stood in the middle and went into a battle stance while Sylvia placed another dummy in front of her. Reina then ran up towards the dummy and started piercing the dummy countless times with two fingers for each hand. In five seconds, the dummy was scattered into tiny pieces of straw and fell into a big pile. All the boys were flabbergasted.

"I am so sorry." Reina quietly said.

"Did she just say sorry to a pile of straw?" Eduardo muttered.

"She's real apologetic when she hurts things, even if it isn't breathing. That's why she's the perfect match for our healer. She's also a master in close combat, specifically pressure points." Lydia explained. "Ok Cheryl your turn. I want you to duel with Russell for this one."

"My pleasure." Cheryl smirked as the two went to the middle, bringing up their swords.

"This should be good." Sylvia sarcastically commented as she crossed her arms. Cheryl lifted up her sword and the wind surrounded her. She then slashed through the air, creating a large vessel of wind charging straight to Russell. As a result, blowing Russell right off the ship.

"Ah! Russell!" I screamed. Nathan then swung his chain and threw it towards Russell, wrapping itself around his feet and Nathan then pulled him back in.

"Argh!" Russell landed hard on the deck floor and grumbled in pain.

"Cheryl. I know you and Russell aren't the closest of friends, but I would really like all of my friends on the ship." I complained.

"As demonstrated, Cheryl has control of the wind with her sword. And…"

"WHY YOU!" Russell cried out and in a split second, the two of them clashed swords.

"And as you can see, she's a master with swords." Lydia said as we watched them fight again. "And has a very short temper."

"I'm starting to think all people who use swords have short tempers." Eduardo commented and he and Christopher proceeded in breaking the two up.

"Ok that's it. Now let's…"

"Wait, what about you and Clara?" Thomas asked.

"My powers is more for navigation." After she answered that, a bubble formed on top of Lydia's right wrist. "It's a portal, to all the places I've been to. So we can just speed travel to the place in a few seconds. Clara however, her powers are too destructive to demonstrate here." Everyone soon looked at me and I felt ashamed. It was true. My powers are too strong that even I can't handle it.

"Well, why don't we start preparing for the journey? Eduardo and Sylvia, you go steer the ship, Christopher and Reina, take care of our medical supplies, Russell and Cheryl, you guys prepare the sails and be on look out, Thomas, M and K, you guys see if our food supplies are sufficient, Nathan and Clara, take care of dinner for tonight. Me and Lydia will talk in my room about our route. Alright, go on." With that, Captain Morgan and Lydia went to their cabin.

"Why do I get the feeling that they're gonna drink instead of work?" I muttered.

"Cause that's exactly what's gonna happen." Sylvia answered.

"Nevermind, let's get going before captain gets mad." Christopher said as he and Reina went back to the infirmary.

"They'll be too drunk for that to happen." Cheryl commented as she followed Russell to the sails. Soon everyone went to their posts.

"Guess we better get going." Nathan said to me. I nodded and we headed to the kitchen, one of my favorite place on the ship.

With Christopher and Reina:

"Wow! There's so many medicines and herbs here!" Reina cried out as her eyes traveled around the room.

"I thought you were a healer?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, but the medicines there were restricted and very limited. It was hard to heal the wounded then." Reina softly replied. Christopher knew how she felt, any doctor will feel awful not being able to save a person's life.

"Well, let's not talk about this. Let's start recording the medicines." Christopher said taking out a piece of paper and they started taking down the names.

With Russell and Cheryl:

"No, you're suppose to do it like this!" Russell exclaimed as he demonstrated tying the sails in place.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing! It's not the first time I've been on a ship!" Cheryl complained back, tying the ropes in her own style.

"Yeah, well you're not really doing a good job at this!" Russell shot back.

"You better be thankful we're up here, or I would have been tearing up your face right now!" Cheryl exclaimed in anger.

With Eduardo and Sylvia:

The two of them looked up from the wheel, looking at the sword people bickering over again.

"Does this always happen here?" Sylvia said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, but it was usually me and Russell fighting." Eduardo answered.

"I see." And the awkward silence came back again. Soon it was interrupted by happy cheers.

"M! K! Stop running, we gotta check on the food supplies!" Thomas cried out as he tried to catch up with them.

"No way big brother! We wanna look around the ship!" the twins cheered and ran even faster and creating more noise.

"Why do those two call Thomas big brother?" Eduardo asked.

"Cause he looks similar to someone who helped the twins when they were young, and they called him big brother." Sylvia explained.

"Ah. By the way, don't you think they're acting a little childish for their age?" Eduardo asked again.

"Well they are the youngest out of all of us, seventeen years old. Plus, I heard from Reina that when they were babies, they knocked each other's heads so hard it scrambled up both of their brains. So there's your answer." Sylvia said. _These girls have such a weird history _and_ nature. I'm starting to think Clara is the only sane one among them. _Eduardo thought and resumed steering.

Night Time:

"A toast to welcome our new guests!" Captain Morgan raised his glass of sake and everyone followed.

"Cheers!" we cheered and drank down the liquor. _Except for M and K of couse, they got sparkling water. _

"Everyone eat your fill. It'll be quite some time till we can have a meal like this." Captain Morgan said. The table was filled with food, lobster, salad, chicken, even mochi.

"What the heck is this?" Russell asked, holding up a lump of rice.

"That's an onigiri you blockhead. Simple Japanese snack. Anyone will know." Cheryl remarked, stuffing a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Why you!" Russell stood up, readying his sword.

"Knock it off you two. This is celebration, so no fights until tomorrow. Got it?" Lydia sternly said and the two stayed quiet. I chuckled and took a bite of the food. It was so nostalgic, eating Nathan's food again. It's been so long but I will never forget the taste.

Back in Nathan's Room:

"I saw that you ate more than anyone else." Nathan commented. I blushed.

"That's because it's so good. I could never get bored with your food." I stammered and now Nathan started to blush. In a second, I found myself pinned to the bed. "N…Nathan?!"

"How can you be so cute?" he murmured and kissed me gently on the forehead. I could feel his warmth flowing through me. He started kissing me gently, and soon turned into a passionate moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer until our chests met each other's. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly broke our kiss and gazed at my eyes.

"We'll continue next time. I'm sure Captain's gonna make us do chores tomorrow." He then grabbed the blanket and covered us with it. "Good night Clara."

"Good night Nathan." I smiled as I snuggled closer into his chest. It felt like so right. Being with Nathan is really where I should be. I hope nothing will break us apart again.

**That's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
